Cinta Terdalam
by Veela Most
Summary: Dengan mengambil parang, ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari rumah atau dia akan membunuhnya. Akhirnya mereka pergi dari rumah, dengan putranya yang dipapah oleh pemuda yang diakuinya sebagai pria yang dicintainya karena kesulitan berjalan setelah tubuhnya memar dimana-mana. Sejak itu, keberadaan dua pemuda tersebut lenyap. Chocolate for Arya Angevin. RnR please?


\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**MaleXMale, Typo (saya harap tidak ada) **

**.**

**Cinta Terdalam**

**By: Uzumaki Arisa**

**Chocolate for you, Arya Angevin **

**.**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

Sakura adalah seorang dokter yang baru saja lulus dari pendidikan akademiknya. Tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang ia ditugaskan untuk menjadi dokter di suatu daerah pedalaman. Sebagian besar teman-teman dan orang terdekatnya; keluarganya dan kerabat, teman akademik, teman semasa bangku sekolah, bahkan tetangganya, menganggapnya bodoh karena menolak tawaran untuk menjadi dokter umum di sebuah rumah sakit ternama, yang reputasinya tersohor sampai ke luar negeri. Karena memang Sakura terkenal sebagai calon dokter hebat yang banyak digembar-gemborkan saat masih menjadi mahasiswa, sehingga wajar saja jika Sakura mendapat tawaran tersebut. Bukan hanya satu kali, namun berkali-kali yang banyak memintanya untuk bekerja di beberapa rumah sakit yang namanya saja Sakura sampai lupa. Tidak sedikit pula yang sampai merendahkan kepalanya, membungkuk untuk memohonnya menjadi bagian dari rumah sakit. Namun, semuanya Sakura tolak.

Begitulah. Banyak yang menyayangkan. Bertanya-tanya, kenapa Sakura seperti itu. Sampai-sampai orang tua Sakura terheran-heran dengan sikap Sakura. Ayah ibunya bilang—untuk apa ayah dan ibumu susah payah banting tulang, panas-panasan bekerja untuk membiayai kuliah kalau pada akhirnya kau menolak semua tawaran pekerjaan itu? Untung kau tidak susah payah mencari pekerjaan, malah merekalah yang susah payah untuk mendapatkanmu. Lihat teman-temanmu yang sejawat, mereka harus bersusah payah dulu, bersaing dengan orang lain. Tapi kau, kau malah tidak menggubrisnya. Dan sekarang kau menganggur. Kami ingin kau mendapat hidup yang enak, masa depan yang cerah. Nah, sekarang, setelah kau menolak semua tawaran menarik itu dan menjadi pengangguran, mau kau kemanakan semua hasil jerih payah orang tuamu, nak? Mau kau kemanakan ilmumu itu? Mau kau kemanakan otak cerdasmu itu?

—dan segala keluh kesah lainnya. Beberapa wejangan-wejangan yang dikeluarkan ibunya untuk memikirkan matang-matang semua tindakannya, memikirkan untuk bagaimana kedepannya—ah entahlah. Sakura sendiri tidak bisa mengingatnya. Semua berlalu begitu cepat. Gunjingan yang hampir setiap hari mampir ke telinganya, tentang Sakura yang terlalu sombong lah, tentang Sakura yang ini lah, yang itulah, sehingga Sakura menolak semua tawaran yang bahkan tidak satupun dari teman-teman sekuliahnya menerimanya. Ya, cepat. Secepat Sakura pergi dari rumah ketika Sakura mengutarakan keinginannya untuk menjadi sukarelawan di tempat-tempat terpencil kepada orang tuanya. Setelah sekian lama bungkam. Setelah sekian lama menganggur untuk menunggu kesempatan itu. Memang itulah tujuan sebenarnya, menolak semua tawaran-tawaran yang menjanjikan masa depan yang baik hanya untuk bisa menjadi dokter sukarela di tempat-tempat terpencil. Terpelosok. Pedalaman.

Kontan saja ayahnya marah besar. Menentang habis-habisan. Menolak keras. Hidup di tempat terpencil, fasilitas dan rumah seadanya, transportasi yang bahkan tidak setiap hari bisa dijumpai, tanpa bayaran terkecuali mereka yang mampu untuk membayar—bagaimana bisa kau hidup seperti itu? Sakura tahu kalau ayahnya hanya khawatir dengannya. Kehidupan keras yang akan dilipih Sakura, terlebih Sakura adalah seorang perempuan. Seberapa kali pun Sakura memohon pada ayahnya untuk menijinkannya menjalani profesi tersebut, akan sama saja. Dan esoknya, berbekal uang yang tak seberapa yang didapatnya dari ibunya beserta doa yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari batin tulus sang ibu, Sakura akhirnya meninggalkan negara kelahirannya beserta rombongan sukarelawan lainnya. Tangis ibunya menjadi pengiring setelah pelukan erat yang begitu lama dan menyesakkan. Tanpa kehadiran sang ayah.

Dua hari penerbangan dan tigs hari perjalanan darat begitu melelahkan. Kini Sakura tiba di sebuah yayasan pusat yang menyelenggarakan program sukarelawan tersebut. Awalnya Sakura merasa kagok menggunakan bahasa asing—bahasa daerah setempat—untuk berkomunikasi. Rekan-rekannya begitu banyak. Dokter, suster, bidan, apoteker, dan tenaga kesehatan lainnya. Ratusan mungkin—saking banyaknya. Sakura senang karena akhirnya bisa berkumpul dengan teman-teman yang se-niat. Dua hari dihabiskan dengan pengelompokan profesi serta lokasi mana saja yang akan menjadi tempat pengabdian. Dijelaskan bahwa setiap seminggu sekali akan datang pemasokan obat dari pemerintah (hasil dari bantuan negar-negara tetangga dan organisasi kesehatan dunia)—yang tentu saja gratis—di setiap daerah-daerah dimana mereka akan melaksanakan praktek. Diusahakan sebisa mungkin untuk membuat racikan obat-obatan herbal, mengingat lokasi nantinya sebagian besar dekat dengan hutan. Untungnya, Sakura mendapat lokasi yang letaknya cukup menguntungkan. Satu hari jalan kaki dari jalur transportasi utama dan dua jam—katanya—naik sepeda dari pinggir hutan.

\(^.^)/

Dua tahun berlalu, Sakura sudah mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar. Penduduk di sini begitu ramah, bertata krama, dan menjunjung tinggi sopan santun. Kehidupan yang sederhana namun membahagiakan. Sakura menjalani profesinya tanpa batasan waktu. Dimana penduduk membutuhkannya, Sakura siap, Sakura ada. Sakura tidak mempermasalahkan imbalan. Kalau memang tidak mampu, tidak membayar tidak apa-apa, toh obat-obatannya gratis dari pemerintah. Kalau mereka ingin memberi imbalan, Sakura akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Walaupun imbalan yang didapatnya berupa sayur-mayur, buah-buahan, beras, bahkan hewan seperti ayam dan itik. Tidak berupa uang—tentu saja karena penduduk di sini tidak menggunakan uang. Mereka barter. Walaupun mereka tahu apa itu uang dan fungsinya, mereka tetap melakukan barter. Imbalan apapun itu, Sakura akan menerimanya. Yang penting bisa mencukupi makanan sehari-hari.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega. Ya, begitulah. Pedesaan. Sarat akan tradisi dan kebersamaan.

Di cuaca yang panas ini Sakura tengah menyusuri jalan setapak yang mengarahkannya jalan pulang dari hutan didampingi oleh pak wakil desa yang ramah. Pagi buta tadi Sakura dan pak wakil desa berangkat pagi-pagi ke hutan dan sekarang setelah Sakura puas mendapatkan tanaman obat yang diperlukannya, mereka pulang. Sakura berniat harus rajin-rajin untuk membuat racikan obat. Berjaga-jaga kalau nanti obatnya habis sebelum jadwal pemasokan obat. Lagipula Sakura juga ingin membuat obatnya sendiri untuk suatu penyakit tertentu. Ah beruntungnya Sakura karena pak wakil desa bersedia menemaninya karena jujur saja, dia tidak berani ke hutan sendirian walaupun Sakura sudah hafal benar jalannya karena sudah berkali-kali ke sana. Namun tetap saja.

Pikiran Sakura kembali melayang pada cerita pak wakil desa saat sedang istirahat tadi. Dulu, sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, ada seorang pemuda yang banyak disukai oleh penduduk karena sifatnya yang supel. Sering anak-anak datang kepadanya untuk bermain bersama. Dia juga terkenal akan kegigihannya dalam bekerja di ladang. Suka membagi-bagikan hasil panennya kepada penduduk yang kekurangan bahan pangan dan gagal panen. Pemuda yang tidak pamrih. Selain itu, ada pemuda lain yang tak kalah dengan pemuda tersebut. Bisa dibilang kalau dia lebih terkenal dan termasyur dari pemuda satunya. Lebih berderajat. Dia memiliki wajah yang tampan, yang cukup membuat para gadis desa enggan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya, yang membuat hampir semua jejaka desa iri padanya. Begitu hebat dan memiliki aura sang pemimpin—karena dia memang calon pemimpin desa, kelak saat dia akan menggantikan ayahnya (pak wakil desa menyuruhnya untuk tidak membicarakan perihal anaknya pada ketua desa yang masih menjabat).

Dua pemuda tersebut begitu akrab. Yang satu silau dan yang satu senyap. Acapkali dua pemuda tersebut terlihat bersama. Entah itu di bukit, atau di pematang. Jika sore menjelang dan matahari setengah terbenam, jika ada penduduk yang tengah mencari salah satu dari mereka, pasti akan mencarinya di sebuah gubuk tak jauh dari sungai pinggir desa—karena di sanalah dua pemuda tersebut sering menghabiskan kala senja mereka. Mereka suka melihat matahari terbenam. Dan jikalau si pemuda silau itu memanen hasil kebunnya, entah itu berupa buah-buahan atau bahan pangan lain, pasti orang pertama yang akan merasakan buah-buahan dan pangan lainnya adalah _dia. _Dan juga, jikalau ada ritual adat, pasti si pemuda silau itu akan mendapatkan banyak sekali jajanan, karena diam-diam si pewaris jabatan membawa jajanan tersebut untuk bisa dinikmati oleh si pemuda tersebut (jujur saja, ritual adat itu hanya boleh dihadiri oleh tetua desa).

Saat itu, ketika hasil panen melimpah ruah, tersebar kabar kalau pemuda tampan yang menjadi pujaan para gadis tersebut akan segera menikah dan menggantikan posisi ayahnya. Pemuda tersebut lebih tepatnya dijodohkan oleh ayahnya karena merasa geram dengan tindakan putranya yang selalu saja menolak untuk menikah dengan berbagai alasan, entah itu karena dia merasa belum siap, atau karena dia tidak suka dengan gadis yang akan menjadi istrinya. Padahal dia sudah berumur delapan belas tahun (umur yang cukup untuk menikah, bagi kebanyakan penduduk pedalaman). Yang akhirnya dia dipaksa oleh ayahnya, bahkan dia saja tidak tahu bagaiman rupa si gadis, tetapi malah memutuskannya begitu saja tanpa mendengar bagaimana pendapat si pemuda, walaupun ayahnya beberapa kali meyakinkan bahwa di gadis adalah orang baik-baik. Rencananya pesta pernikahannya akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi.

Hingga saat hari itu tiba, pesta besar-besaraan diadakan. Si pengantin wanita memakai baju bagus dengan tudung kepala yang menutupi wajah. Sedangkan si pengantin pria masih belum ada di pelaminan. Sampai si penghulu datang namun pengantin pria belum datang. Tentu saja orang tuanya kebingungan, segera mencari keberadaannya. Sudah dicari di rumah dan ruang rias pengantin juga hasilnya nihil, sampai ke penjuru desa para penduduk ikut mencari. Melihat kenyataan ini ibunya menangis, menyadari kalau putranya memang sengaja kabur dari pernikahan. Menghindari paksaan keras yang tidak dikehendakkan putranya oleh suaminya.

Satu bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian tersebut dan telah menjadi buah bibir dimana-mana. Keluarga sang gadis yang tidak terima dengan perlakuan ini meminta ganti rugi sebagai imbalan rasa malu—apalagi si gadis yang tak henti-hentinya menangis. Tak punya pilihan lain akhirnya keluarga sang pria memenuhi tuntutannya. Saking besarnya jumlah materi yang diinginkan—yang sebenarnya tanpa dasar sama sekali—sampai-sampai hewan ternak; sapi, kambing, kelinci, lenyap—diberikan pada keluarga si gadis. Si pria yang tak kunjung ditemukan keberadaannya pun makin membuat cemas orang tuanya. Hingga pada sore itu, tiba-tiba seorang pak tua datang mengabarkan bahwa putranya sudah ditemukan. Ternyata selama ini dia bersembunyi di rumah temannya—padahal cukup dekat dengan rumah orang tuanya namun bisa sampai selama ini orang tuanya sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadan putranya—seolah-olah tersirat kalau putranya begitu membenci orang tuanya. Selain itu, ada satu hal lagi yang sebenarnya ingin diberitahukan oleh pak tua tersebut pada mereka bahwa sebenarnya ialah yang menemukannya putranya saat itu ketika ia sedang memanggil nama sahabat putranya untuk memberikannya sebagian hasil dari panen yang telah didapat sebagai bentuk balas budi sebab tahun lalu telah membantunya dengan memberikan hasail panennya. Dipanggil berkali-kali tidak juga menjawab, tanpa pilihan lain langsung menerobos masuk untuk meletakkan hasil panennya dimeja, memberitahukan kalau kiranya nanti bertemu.

Niatnya hanya ingin meletakkan hasil panen tersebut tapi tanpa disengaja matanya tertuju pada kamar yang pintunya terbuka, yang otomatis dapat langsung melihat siapa yang ada di kamar. Pak tua itu terkejut karena ternyata yang ada di kamar tersebut adalah pemuda itu—putra kepala desa yang selama ini dicari-cari keberadaannya setelah sekian lama menghilang—tengah tidur seranjang dengan pemuda yang tahun lalu membantunya. Tanpa pikir panjang langsung melesat dan memberitahukan keberadaan si pemuda yang dicari-cari tersebut pada kepala desa. Setelah mendengar cerita pak tua itu, mereka berlari menuju rumah teman putranya untuk menjemputnya pulang ke rumah. Sesampainya di sana, dua pemuda tersebut sudah bangun dan betapa kagetnya, terlebih pemuda yang tengah dicari. Teman putranya yang telah menyembunyikan putranya tanpa disangka-sangka oleh orang tuanya adalah pemuda yang banyak dibicarakan penduduk akan kebaikannya. Yang terkenal supel dan baik hati. Tanpa bisa menahan emosi, sang ayah langsung menampar keras pipi kanan teman putranya, kemudian menyeret pulang putranya pulang. Begitu sampai di rumah dia langsung ditampar, dipukul. Dimarahi dan dicerca oleh kemurkaan ayahnya yang meluap. Anak yang tak tahu diuntung! Dasar pembawa malu! Dan sebagainya. Ibunya sama sekali tidak membela. Diam, menangis sunyi sembari menutup mata—saat bertemu pandang sejenak ibunya menggeleng—mengisyaratkan pembenaran akan tindakan suaminya. Mengisyaratkan pada putranya bahwa ia memang bersalah dan pantas mendapatkan pukulan.

Tiba-tiba saja teman putranya—pemuda yang telah menyembunyikan putranya—datang, menerobos masuk. Bersujud di hadapan sang kepala desa, minta ampun akan perbuatannya yang telah menyembunyikan dia. Memohon untuk berhenti memukul dia. Pak kepala desa yang masih terlingkupi amarah begitu melihat kehadiran orang yang telah menyembunyikan putranya langsung menendangnya. Tidak sampai sebatas itu, kenyataan lain yang hampir membuat jantung pak kepala desa hampir berhenti; putranya menahan tendangan ayahnya yang dilancarkan pada sahabatnya dan mengaku bahwa ia mencintai sahabatnya itu, sehingga ia kabur dari pernikahannya. Tidak ingin menikah denga siapapun karena ia mencintai sahabatnya. Putranya bersujud, memohon membiarkannya untuk hidup bersama dengannya. Sahabat putranya tersebut juga ikut bersujud di hadapannya, membenarkan ucapan yang telah dilontarkan. Memohon persetujuan.

Tentu saja ayahnya menolak. Dua pemuda yang salin mencintai hidup bersama, terlebih salah satu dari pemuda tersebut adalah putranya—kenyataan bahwa dua pemuda saling mencintai saja itu memalukan! Pria yang mencintai pria lain itu tabu! Memalukan, sangat memalukan, tak tertahankan!

Dengan mengambil parang, ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari rumah atau dia akan membunuhnya. Dia bukan lagi anaknya, bukan lagi darah dagingnya. Tanpa pilihan lain mereka pergi dari rumah, dengan putranya yang dipapah oleh pemuda yang diakuinya sebagai pria yang dicintainya—karena kesulitan berjalan setelah tubuhnya memar dimana-mana.

Sejak itu, keberadaan dua pemuda tersebut lenyap.

\(^.^)/

Hubungan dua lelaki tak heran disini terlihat tabu, di lingkungan yang semuanya berjalan normal. Hal abnormal seperti itu sulit diadaptasi, tidak mungkin malah. Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Cukup tergores hatinya mendengar cerita tersebut. Diperjalanannya untuk kembali ke desa pun kepalanya seolah memutar kembali cerita tersebut berulang kali tanpa disadari, hingga tanpa sengaja Sakura hampir menginjak duri, yang untungnya pak wakil desa segera menarik tubuhnya untuk terhindar dari duri tersebut yang tentunya jika tidak terhindarkan bisa melukai telapak kakinya dan nanti jika ada pasien yang datang kepadanya ia akan sulit untuk mengobati. Setelah sampai di rumahnya dan mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada pak wakil desa yang telah bersedia menemaninya, Sakura masuk ke rumahnya. Matahari masih menjulang. Gerah menyelimuti tubuhnya. Segera Sakura memasuki dapur untuk meneguk air putih, membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering.

Belum sempat Sakura meraih teko, ia dikejutkan dengan sosok pria yang ada di dapurnya, duduk bersila bersandarkan kaki meja di mana teko berada dengan pandangan payah. Sarat akan keletihan—dari bawaha matanya yang menghitam, kurang tidur—dan sedih. Belum habis keterkejutannya tiba-tiba pria tersebut memeluk kakinya, memohon padanya untuk jangan memberitahukan keberadaannya di sini. Dan juga memohonnya untuk mengobati seseorang.

Tangan tan yang memeluk kakinya begitu gemetar. Mengisyaratkan kalau si pria takut Sakura menolak permohonannya.

Melihat ini Sakura tidak bisa berdiam diri. Pertama-tama ia menyuruhnya untuk bercerita terlebih dahulu tentang sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi. Namun pria tersebut menolak dan karena sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Seseorang yang ingin pria tersebut diobati oleh Sakura sekarang tengah sendirian, terbaring. Pria tersebut tidak ada pilihan lain selain meninggalkannya sendirian untuk mencari Sakura. Lantas Sakura bertanya kenapa tidak meminta bantuan sanak saudara untuk menjaganya selagi dia memanggilnya. Pria tersebut malah diam, membiarkan pertanyaan Sakura menguap.

Selesai mengemasi tas, Sakura mengikuti langkah pria tersebut—walaupun masih lelah sehabis pulang dari hutan— dengan menyusuri jalan setapak yang bahkan Sakura tidak mengetahuinya selama dua tahun ini ia menetap, seolah menghindari jalan utama, sembunyi-sembunyi. Makin lama Sakura merasa kalau langkah yang dituju semakin menjauhi desa. Apakah pria itu tinggal di desa tetangga? Saat Sakura memperhatikan lagi, bukankah ini jalan yang sama yang selalu dilaluinya dengan pak wakil desa jika ingin pergi ke hutan?

Sakura berhenti, kakinya terasa pegal, nafasnya terengah-engah menaiki bukit. Walaupun masih bisa dibilang Sakura berjalan belum cukup lama—makhlumlah, baru saja pulang dari hutan dan sekarang wajar saja jika merasa capek. Pria tersebut yang menyadarinya langsung berjongkok, mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke belakang, isyarat untuk Sakura supaya Sakura naik di punggungnya. Pria itu akan menggendongnya. Namun Sakura menolak. Lebih baik istirahat dulu. Dia harus melepas lelah. Intinya istirahat beberapa menit dulu. Memang benar Sakura berniat baik. Tetapi pria tersebut marah, membentaknya kalau mereka sudah tidak punya waktu lagi. Harus cepat sampai kesana. Sakura cukup terkejut dengan dia yang marah tanpa jelas. Ekspresi wajah pria itu mendingin seketika setelah itu, seolah menyadari apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Kaget dengan ucapannya sendiri. Berulang kali dia meminta maaf. Memohonnya untuk segera naik kepunggungnya jikalau Sakura memang sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan. Ini masih belum setengah dari perjalanan ke rumahnya. Pria itu bilang kalau dia sangat butuh bantuannya. Seseorang—yang sangat ingin pria tersebut diobati oleh Sakura, ia tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Sekali lagi—sudah tidak ada wakatu. Menghela nafas, akhirnya Sakura naik ke punggungnya. Heran. Kuat sekali dia. Dia menggendongnya bagaimanapun jalannya. Naik turun bukit, menyeberangi sungai yang airnya selutut—tidak ada jembatan, belukar,membawa tasnya sejak dari awal. Nafas pria tersebut tersengal-sengal. Tapi dia keras kepala. Ia tidak mau,barang sedetikpun untuk istirahat. Pada akhirnya, Sakura yang sudah tidak merasa capek lagi, turun dari punggung pria itu, melanjutkan perjalanan dengan kakinya sendiri. Selama itu keduanya diam.

Sampai sore hari tiba akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat dimana pria tersebut tinggal. Di sejauh mata memandang, tidak ada satu rumah pun kecuali rumah yang sekarang ada di depannya ini. Tampak rumah kecil berdinding bambu. Bisa dibilang hanya tiga perempat dari rumahnya. Sedangkan disamping rumah tersebut terdapat ladang sepetak yang tak seberapa besarnya. Ada empat bagian; tertanam ubi-ubian—pasti untuk pengganti padi, bayam, mentimun, dan semangka (hanya lima tumbuhan, belum berbuah). Sisanya pepohonan lebat, pepohonan yang besar dengan ranting yang banyak dan daun yang rimbun. Ah pemandangan ini sampai-sampai membuat belakang leher Sakura merinding. Seolah-olah ia akan diserap masuk oleh kegelapan hutan.

Setelah masuk ke dalam, benar apa kata pria tersebut, ada seseorang yang butuh bantuannya. Pria lain—berkulit pucat, yang sekarang tengah terbaring di dipan(*), tampak setengah sadar dengan pandangan matanya yang kabur. Segera dia menyulut api—yang bahan dasarnya minyak jarak—untuk menambah penerangan. Sakura bertindak cepat. Mengukur suhunya (39°C), degup jantungnya, dan lain-lain. Pria berkulit tan yang sedari tadi harap-harap cemas berkali-kali berkata pada Sakura apa yang kiranya bisa dia bantu. Namun Sakura menyuruhnya untuk menenangkan diri, terlihat dari tangannya yang gemetaran. Setelah Sakura usai melakukan semua pemeriksaan, Sakura menyimpulkan kalau pasiennya ini terkena malaria. Saat bertanya pada pria itu apakah di sekitar rumahnya ada pohon pepaya dan pria tersebut mengiyakan, Sakura menghela nafas lega. Sakura berkata kalau temannya ini bisa sembuh dari malaria dengan memakan pucuk daun pepaya. Cepat-cepat pria tersebut keluar dan mencari pucuk daun pepaya. Mengingat teman pria ini yang kondisinya sangat lemah, Sakura menumbuk pucuk daun pepayanya dengan sangat halus. Sakura berikan pada pria tan itu untuk disuapkan pada temannya, dengan posisi temannya yang setengah bangun dan kepalanya tersangga oleh bahu pria tan itu. Sedikit demi sedikit disuapkan, walaupun pada awalnya tampak sulit untuk menelan dan ingin dimuntahkan karena rasanya yang pahit luar biasa.

Akhirnya pucuk daun pepaya tersebut sudah habis. Pria tan itu menuangkan segelas air dari kendi untuk diminumkan oleh temannya untuk mengurangi rasa pahitnya. Belum sempat airnya tertelan pria pucat tersebut terbatuk-batuk. Mata Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka berdua seketika membelalak saat pria tan tersebut membantu pria pucat itu meminum air dari mulut ke mulut. Pertama-tama pria tan itu meminumnya terlebih dahulu yang kemudian ia buka mulut pria pucat tersebut dan menempelkan bibirnya, mengalirkan airnya. Pelan-pelan pada akhirnya dia bisa meminum airnya. Ah, ini membuat Sakura terkejut. Ini abnormal.

Kembali pria tan tersebut melakukan hal yang sama. Kali ini—belum habis keterkejutan Sakura dari yang pertama—pria tan itu membantunya sambil meneteskan air mata. Air mata yang melaju pelan, yang mengalir sunyi. Pria pucat tersebut yang menyadari pria tan itu meneteskan air mata, berkata, "Aku akan sembuh," dengan suaranya yang serak dan susah payah.

Sakura yang menyaksikan ini tanpa sadar ikut meneteskan air mata.

\(^.^)/

Setelah pria pucat tersebut tertidur (pengaruh dari obat penurun panas), pria tan tersebut mulai bercerita siapa dirinya dan siapa pria pucat itu. Tentang darimana mereka berasal dan bagaimana kehidupan mereka sebelum mereka tinggal di sini. Cerita yang mirip, cerita yang sama persis dengan cerita yang dilontarkan pak wakil desa. Tidak salah lagi, mereka adalah dua pemuda dari tiga tahun yang lalu. Sekarang mereka masing-masing berumur dua puluh satu tahun. Sakura sampai geleng-geleng kepala betapa betahnya mereka tinggal di sini, melihat kenyataan kalau tidak ada satu tempat pun yang bisa menerima mereka. Juga tentang bagaimana bisa sampai tahu kalau Sakura adalah dokter baru di desanya ternyata yang memberitahukan adalah pak wakil desa. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih menjalin hubungan dengan dua pria tersebut. Setiap dua hari sekali Sakura akan datang ke rumah mereka untuk mengontrol bagaimana keadaan si pasiennya, yang syukurlah setelah seminggu terlewati keadaannya berangsur membaik.

Sakura teringat oleh uang pemberian ibunya yang memang tak seberapa, tetapi jika dikurskan dengan mata uang negara ini nilainya cukup banyak. Saat ini juga Sakura mempunyai ide. Pagi-pagi sekali ia ke rumah dua pria itu dengan alasan mencari tanaman obat, kali ini dia sendiri kesananya, memberitahukan idenya. Sakura berkata pada mereka, jika mereka setuju, mereka bisa ke luar pulau dengan uang yang Sakura miliki yang sudah dikurskan dengan bantuan temannya yang setiap bulan mengatarkan obat—tentu saja meminta persetujuan terlebih dahulu, yang syukurlah dia mau membantunya. Setelah berhasil ke pulau yang dimaksud Sakura, mereka sudah disediakan pekerjaan untuk menyambung hidup (berkat bantuan seorang bidan yang berasal dari negara yang sama dari Sakura). Dan jikalau mereka sudah punya cukup uang, mereka bisa datang ke negeri Sakura berasal. Di sana mereka bisa bebas. Keberadaan orang gay (awalnya Sakura menjelaskan apa itu orang gay pada dua pria itu) di sana sudah diakui oleh pemerintah. Mereka juga bisa menikah di sana. Tentunya mereka harus belajar bahasa dulu.

Dua pria tersebut sangat senang mendengarnya. Antusias. Dan seperti yang sudah direncanakan Sakura, akhirnya mereka pergi setelah sebelumnya pamit dan mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada pak wakil desa. Diam-diam tentunya, memutar yang intinya menghindari jalan utama supaya tidak bertemu dengan penduduk desa. Memakai pakaian dan asesoris dari teman Sakura yang pemasok obat untuk menyembunyikan identitas mereka. Setelah tiba di pelabuhan Sakura memeluk dua pria tersebut. Melepas mereka. Tetapi Sakura tidak bersedih. Karena dua setengah tahun setelahnya ada surat yang datang kepadanya. Menyampaikan kalau semua baik-baik saja. Kehidupan yang membahagiakan. Beserta ucapan terimakasih dalam bentuk selendang yang sebenarnya tanpa dua pria tersebut sadari selendang tersebut adalah selendang yang lama sekali Sakura inginkan. Setelah sekian tahun Sakura tinggal di sini tentu saja selendang ini susah dicari. Mungkin mereka tahu selendang kesukaan Sakura dari temannya yang telah membantu mereka berdua.

Oh ya Sakura lupa hal penting. Nama dua pria tersebut adalah Naruto dan Sasuke.

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**END**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

(*): Dipan itu semacam tempat tidur yang tidak ada kasurnya, hanya beralaskan tikar.


End file.
